Night In
by angelgirl00
Summary: Stefan and Elena love their date night's tonight their date is a night in. AU S/E mentions of D/B and lots of smut.


I sadly don't own The Vampire Diaries or Stefan and Elena if i did a lot of crap would be changed.

**EPOV**

Stefan and I love having date nights but tonight we're having a night in. A normal night in consists of making dinner together and watching a movie then moving the night up to the bedroom. I am hoping tonight goes as planned and no one decides to interrupt our date the main one be Damon his brother. Damon is engaged to my best friend Bonnie Bennett we've been best friend's since grade school and she's the only person besides Stefan that I know can put up with Damon and all the crap he gets in to. While in high school Bonnie dated my brother Jeremy for a short time till realizing she couldn't stop thinking about Damon and it was starting to cause trouble in their relationship.

I like Damon but I don't think I could live my life with him. While he drives me crazy at times he is a good guy and he loves his family and Bonnie to me he's like a big brother. I met Stefan in our senior year of high school he was the quarter back on the football team and I was a cheerleader not the head cheerleader though that position belonged to my other best friend Caroline Forbes. Mine and Stefans first meeting was at the men's restroom I had followed my brother in when he was taking pill's to deal with the death of our parents. I came out the door and ran smack dab into Stefan who was walking in. My first thought was after looking him over was where had he been all my life.

Stefan could make me blush like no one had before, I was not a shy girl but he had turned me into one just by looking at me and smiling. Looking down at my phone I noticed Stefan would be getting home soon. Tonight we're going to make home-made pizza and watch one of my all time favorite movies Stephen King's Rose Red. Getting out the ingredients out for the pizza I hear Stefan come in calling out.

"Hey babe where are you?'

"In the kitchen babe." I called back to him.

"Hey." He says walking in the kitchen coming to kiss me hello. I smile and kiss him back, my man still smelling good even after a day of being at work I can still smell the cologne he put on this morning. "Have you talked to Damon today?" I ask him knowing he probably has with Bonnie going crazy over the wedding plans. "Yea, we made plans to have drinks Saturday night." He tells me I nod and tell him that was probably a good idea knowing Damon would need a night out with his brother.

After eating we make our way in the living room to set the movie up. Sitting down cuddled up we start to watch Rose Red. One of my favorite places in the word is wrapped in Stefans arm's it made me feel like nothing in the world could touch me. After so long I feel his hand making it's way up my side to the underside of my right boob. Looking up at him I smile and lean up to run my tongue across his bottom lip before finally putting my lips to his kissing him.

He moves his free hand to tangle in my hair holding me to him running his tongue over my lips prompting me to open my mouth our tongues meeting and dancing together. I reach up grabbing his head holding him to me. Pulling back I look at his darken eyes, straddling his lap taking my shirt off leaving me in my bra and pants. I reach for his hands placing them on my breasts and feel him grope me throwing my head back I moan. He leans up and runs his tongue up my neck to my ear and tells me that I look sexy but that he wants my pants off.

I stand up pulling down my pants and lay down next to him on the couch looking at him coyly I curl my finger beckoning him to me. He smiles at me and takes his shirt of before covering his body with my catching my lips in a toe curling kiss that has me moaning again. He doesn't kiss me long before moving to kiss down my neck to my boobs running his tongue over both my nipples. I throw my head back and moan "Oh god Stefan please."

He pulls back before giving a small laugh and continue to kiss and lick down my body before reaching the one place that I knew that would make me fall over the edge. Kissing down my stomach he reaches my panty line and runs his tongue under it grabbing the sides and pulling them off. I spread my legs watching him finally putting his mouth where I need it the most. He spreads my bottom lips apart and run his tongue up my slit "Oh god." I moan looking down at him.

Looking up at me he smile before going to town eating me out. I pull my bra off palming my breasts and pulling my nipples losing my self in the pleasure of having his mouth working me over. "Stefan, please." I beg him to make me cum. He pushes two finger's in me turning them and reaching my g spot making me come apart. "O – oh god yes baby." I moan shaking and cumming. He continues licking me till I come down off my high.

He finally gets up and kiss me bending down to pick me up. "Where you taking me." I smile and ask him. "To get us cleaned up of course." He tells me walking up the stairs to the bathroom. He sets me down on my feet reaching in to turn the shower on. I watch him start to strip off his clothing and he catches me smiling. "What are you smiling at over there?" He asks. "My incredibly sexy boyfriend." I say walking over and kiss him. He smiles and says "Well then smile away." I laugh at him.

He checks the water before taking my hand helping me step in the shower. I step under the spray running my fingers through my hair turning I open my eyes and see him looking at me with hooded eyes. I raise my eyebrows and ask "Well going to just stare at me or are going to join me?" He walks to me putting his fingers in my hair and kisses me pulling back he looks me in the eyes and whispers "I love you so much Elena." "I love you to Stefan." I kiss him putting all my love for him into it.

I pull back giving him a small smirk before I get down on knees looking him in the eyes. I reach out and grab his length in my hand and run my tongue across the tip. I watch him close his eyes throwing his head back and moaning my name. I grin and take him fully in my mouth till he hits the back of throat making him thrust forward. "God lena please." He pleads for me to move. I start bobbing my head feeling his hands in my hair holding me to him. "Show me how you want it." I tell him and he starts thrusting and moving my head to match his thrust.

I take a deep breath and relax my throat before taking him deeper. "Oh god, fuck yes." He groans grabbing my hair in hand-fulls reaching his climax shooting spurt after spurt down my throat. I stand up watching him pull himself together before kissing me we finish our shower and get dressed for bed. We lay down in each others arms and kiss before talking about when we would tell everyone we were engaged.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I'm very sorry if there were any mistakes i don't have a beta so i tried to make sure everything was ok. Hope you liked it i sadly suck at writing smut(no pun intended) Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
